1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing device and, particularly, to a photocatalysis testing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Photocatalysts have excellent sterilizing, deodorizing, and anti-fouling properties and therefore are widely used in various applications. Commonly, before practical use, a photocatalysis test is required and carried out to measure photocatalytic activity of a photocatalyst to determine whether the photocatalyst is suitable for the applications.
In a current photocatalysis test, the photocatalyst is added to a methylene blue (MB) solution and illuminated by an ultraviolet (UV) light source to excite electrons thereof to a higher energy level where they can interact with MB solution. As interacted with the excited electrons, MB molecules dissolved in the MB solution degrades, causing blue color of the MB solution to vanish.
In principle, the color vanishing rate of the MB solution is a function of the degradation rate of the MB molecule and the evaporation rate of the MB solution. The color vanishing rate of the MB solution can be measured by a spectrophotometer. The degradation rate of the MB molecules is a function of the illumination intensity and the photocatalytic activity of the photocatalyst. The evaporation rate of the MB solution is a function of the solution temperature.
Therefore, if the illumination intensity and the solution temperature can be measured, the photocatalytic activity of the photocatalyst can be determined. However, in the current photocatalysis test, due to many immeasurable or unstable factors including ambient light and UV light heat, the illumination intensity and the solution temperature are difficult to be accurately measured, thereby failing attempts at acquiring an accurate photocatalytic activity of the photocatalyst.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photocatalysis test device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.